1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application generally relates to tracking assets in a network, and, more specifically, to systems and methods for correlating data chunks received from the network with the assets using an asset database and a plurality of asset attributes for identification.
2. Description of Related Art
An enterprise network may often comprise many connected assets such as desktop workstations, servers, laptops, tablets, and other devices that are used during the regular course of business. Each asset may introduce a source of vulnerability for the enterprise network, especially if it is accessible from outside of the enterprise network. Over time, the assets within the enterprise network may be removed, added, or changed, and some of the assets may be used outside of the enterprise network.
A cloud-based security management system may be deployed to monitor and promote the security of the enterprise network. For example, the security management system may assess vulnerabilities of particular assets within the network as well as the network as a whole. The security assessments and other activities related to the enterprise network may cause the security management system to receive data packets or other functional groupings of information about assets within the network which may sometimes be collectively referred to herein as data chunks.